Ricardo Domingos
"It will be easy, they say. It will grant money, they say. Hell no! This is the last time i work withouth getting paid." — Ricardo Domingos Ricardo Domingos is one of the secondary protagonists, and one of the 6 playable characters in the game. He is also a high-aiding supporter on Andre's quest. A new student at the HighSchool of Carcal, Ricardo was puted on the same school as his brother, only to keep an eye on the latter due to the value of their secrets. Underestimated as "always laughing at everything", he bears a secret side of his own behavior, in wich if set loosed around, it will cause mayhem and chaos. Because of it, he takes pills in 2 on 2 hours. When the outbreak starts, Ricardo missed Andre on his sight, and so, he embarks on too find him in the middle of the chaotic situation. Biography *Dating: No one. *His favorite food: Cheeseburgers. *His favorite hobbies: Playing videogames, hanging out with his friends, consuming pills. *Favorite weapon: Galil, Dagger, Darts, Dual Machine Guns. *Favorite color: Blue. *Favorite Movie: None. *Favorite Memory: On 9 grade, becoming uncontrolable because of lacking of pills. *Secret Dream: To bring peace into the world. *Secret dirty kink: Having a threesome with two blondies. *Favorite quote: "Money is everything." Character design Being the twin of Andre, it was one of the easiest characters to design, thou it changes most of the time throughout the game. Wearing a gray tanktop, black jeans and Timberland's yellow boots, Ricardo is easily one of the most overseen characters in the game due to the simple clothes he wears. Prologue "Again, i am here to watch Andre. He is a grown man, but he keeps secrets that must not be revealed with ease. Hm, what's this? An outbreak rampaging on the streets? Wait, where is he? Did he ran away with the president? Ah dammit, now i must find him, and watch him, all over again. Where is my pills? I can live withouth them, but the rest will not live longer if I am not medicated. Ahh, there we go. Time to find him, bring him, and talk to him. After all, I am the older brother." Combat skills As the older brother of Andre, and one of the most unstable characters of the game, Ricardo has acess to hallucinating combos throughout the game and, as he enchances more within levels, more power and adrenaline he will receive. Plus, if the latter consumes a special blue pill, Ricardo will enter in a special state, in wich he hears music and follows it. Weapon's Bang Skill (Category 1) Without the pills, Ricardo becomes unstable and psicotic, thus unleashing his alter-ego: a darker, insanier version of himself. With this skill on use, all the enemies around can become a target with a simple mash of buttons and, withouth a second longer, will automaticly fall before his weapons. *''Punisher from Marvel Comics (Level 1)'' *''Taskmaster from Marvel Comics (Level 4)'' *''Deadpool from Marvel Comics (Level 7)'' Moner Danger Skill (Category 2) Developing an unecessary taste for the pills that Ricardo Domingos takes has gived the latter an amazing amount of adrenaline and stamina, in wich his strenght also increases several amounts of time. Consuming the pills like steroids, once the skill's are de-activated, Ricardo will crumble at the floor to take a rest. *''Zangief from Street Fighter (Level 2)'' *''Alex from Street Fighter (Level 3)'' *''Juggernaut from Marvel Comics (Level 8)'' Raging Laugh's Skill (Category 3) Whithouth the consume of the pills, Ricardo enters into a psicotic state. While in that state, if consumed a green pill, it will alter the conscience of the latter, pulling the real Ricardo in the body of the alter-ego. Resuming, it is a unique cross-over between the two minds, fusioned into one. This is due to over-use of drugs. *''Joker from Batman Series (Level 5)'' *''Bane from Batman Series (Level 6)'' *''Deathstroke from Batman Series (Level 9)''